145597-why-does-this-game-have-no-twitch-viewers
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Yeah, since MMOs are largely about personal character growth, it's more fun to actually be achieving those things than watching someone else doing so. MMOs aren't exactly the most action packed games when you consider a lot of time is spent doing things like sitting in queue, runing items, crafting, traveling, turning in quests, grinding, etc. It's hard to be a passive or vicarious viewer when a lot of the things a player is doing to improve their character is like sitting and watching someone fold laundry. | |} ---- Most of the top games are free. Need personalities, a competitive scene, or hot chicks. God forbid they have all three. | |} ---- Nothing what you just said made sense at all...you totally just contradicted yourself. | |} ---- well there is Dodger...but she gave the game a pass cause final fantasy has cat people =w=. | |} ---- ---- I've kinda been wondering about the Aurin fox chick NPC in Northern Wilds named "Dodger." Seems like a pretty strong coincidence... Twitch viewership for an MMO would have to be event-based to work, I think. As everyone's noted, running around questing just isn't engaging to a spectator. And for anyone new to MMOs, all the stuff going on and UI elements is *really* confusing. My gf had a couple of friends come over during the tail end of a raid once, and after 30 seconds of looking at the screen, they asked, "How the *^$?!! do you know what's going on? What are we even looking at?" For casual "hey let's pop into this person's stream," it may never work. YouTube would probably work far better, with short segments along the lines of "This is what crafting is like," "This is how the Scientist works," "These are all the pets I've collected so far," etc - highlighting various features of the game that different groups of viewers will gravitate to based on their personal interest. Might be good for spreading the word. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Don't be silly, just admit you're trying to get over your Lopp addiction to...... oooooo I see a shinie. Bye! (Sorry, with that profile pic I had to) | |} ---- Where do you get this idea from? Most of what you're talking about with the few skills is legacy from WC3 limitations. I think they keep it because it is easier to balance. But skill, camera, item wise... They play exactly the same as DotA, and 5vs5 in the original WC3 lobby left no room for spectators. While I have no doubt they do certain things to help improve watchability in the newer MOBAs, most of it is just lucky carry over from the fact that the original game is built in a competitive RTS engine. | |} ---- ---- ---- you would be a great streamer but i dont know if you are good Edited October 29, 2015 by furoflo | |} ---- ---- This is not Cowspiracy, it's not a secret of the industry. The vast majority of MMO's have terrible, terrible flaws. Even though they may have amazing strong points. Hence no viewers. Like Rift, absolutely atrocious engine, generating terrible framerates from high end PC's, on top of it being pay to win. Or Archeage, being bland AND pay to win at the same time, could have been moderately decent if not for Trion's involvement. Allods, which is the definition of a pay to win game, where paying 10000 dollars makes you oneshot the player who payed 1000 dollars, and paying 100k makes you oneshot the player who payed 10k etc. Even though the lore is quite possibly the best in the genre, and the presentation and atmosphere is stunning. Black Desert, which is a pioneer when it comes to graphical technology and has raised the bar to a new standard, but has incredibly dull combat with very shallow customisation, but I guess that's not necessarily a bad thing for most westerners. IMO, one of the best MMO's designed to date is probably Atlantica, but it's strong point is also it's most glarring weakeness. It's a turn based game when the average twitch view has the attention span of a goat.The second weakness being it's severely outdated graphics ( just like Wildstar I might add ). Could add Tera. which uses the Scaleform UI engine, resulting in obnoctious frame rates (people have reported a 900% increase in frame rates from disabling the UI), on top of a complete lack of balancing, even though the overall combat desing is amazing. Edited October 29, 2015 by MegaDeth666 | |} ---- ---- ---- I get that idea from a few dev streams that I watched for Smite a while ago. A lot of that "lucky carryover" survived the transition to 3rd person because it works for what they're already trying to accomplish. MMOs tend to be on the spammy side where skills are concerned. This is mostly a carryover from all the MMOs that required 30+ keybinds to operate your character at peak efficiency, but even games that intentionally have fewer skills such as GW2, Wildstar, and The Secret World still tend to have a lot of repetitive skill use which leads to visual clutter. I find small-team arena fights in this game to be pretty watchable, but I get lost a lot trying to follow someone raiding or playing a regular battleground, particularly if the streamer isn't providing context. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----